After the Pain
by Court1
Summary: Remy's relationship with Rogue has turned abusive. Logan gets involved, making things better? MM situations FINISHED! One of my first story, so don't kill me.
1. Default Chapter

Title: After the Pain
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men, Comicverse
Rating: R 
Status: In progress, Part 1 
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where.
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics.
Summary: Remy's relationship with Rogue is hurting him more then anyone knows. Can Logan show him what love really is?
Warning: This story is Alternate Universe! If you are Rogue fan you may not like this fiction too much, especially of you think that Rogue and Remy are meant to be. There is M/M pairing in this fic, getting heavier as the story goes.

--------------------

Logan made his way into the kitchen, still early for most people, but he had already had enough time to do his daily workout, take a shower, and smoke one or two cigars before making his way to breakfast.

"Mornin Red" he greeted the sleepy figure seated at the end of the table. "Rough night?" he chuckled after getting a better look at the ruffled red head.

"Good Morning Logan, and yes. I didn't get much sleep last night." she grunted while rubbing her temples to try and rid herself of the growing headache.

"Troubles in paradise?" he joking asked sitting across from her with his black coffee.

"Not in my paradise, no, but Remy and Rogue were at it again last night. I understand that their relationship is going to be a mess after the trial, but it is getting ridiculous. They seem to be fighting almost every night, and her voice gets louder every time I swear." she shook her head and cringed from the movement. "I am actually getting worried to tell you the truth. It sounded like they were throwing things last night." 

"Has anyone talked to either of them this morning?" he asked while before taking a sip from his mug.

"Scott is talking to Remy right now. He is going to ask him to keep the arguing to a minimum, or at least argue quietly." she smirked.

"I don't think Rogue can do anything quietly. Is he going to talk to Rogue?" he asked. 

"I don't think so, I am sure telling Remy to cool it will stop most of the fighting." she answered.

"What if Rogue's startin it? Throwing things is her specialty in an argument, and ya say its her voice keeping ya up at night." he pointed out slightly raising his voice.

"Well I see who's side you are on. Why are you defending Remy?" she questioned while giving him a glare that showed she did not enjoy being barked at, especially not this early.

"I'm sorry Jeannie, I didn't mean to take it out on ya. It just pisses me off that its always Remy that seems to get the shit for what that girl does." he apologized and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"What do you mean Logan, we are not any harder on him then we are on Rogue."

Even her look of total surprised didn't stop him from getting angry now, he didn't care who he was taking out on, he was pissed. The way Remy has been treated, especially by Rogue, since he returned made him sick. Ever since he returned to the mansion people started to use him as the scapegoat for everything from missing keys to stains on the rug, and this was the last straw. "Bullshit Jeannie. She has treated him like he is nothing since the relationship began. She left him in a coma only to come back and fuck with Joesph in front of him. Then she dumps him on the ice and tells us he died, and nothing was said or done about that, I might add. And now she drags him back in to yell and throw things at him, and what do you do, you blame him for that too!" by the end of his ranting he was growling and his face had turned red with anger. 

"Logan!" she shouted. "Do not blame me for things I have nothing to do with. I understand that you are mad, I know you consider Remy a friend. But you have to admit that he has not helped the relationship any with his actions. I am not saying that what he did justifies everything she has done, but he is the one that keeps going back to her, so that must mean something." She walked over and put a hand on Logan's shoulder and sat in the chair next to him, looking Logan in the eyes she could see there was something else bothering him, so she asked "What's really wrong Logan?"

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair and finally poured out the thoughts he had been harbouring for months. "Jeannie, she is killing him. He is not the same spunky kid that walked onto the grounds 5 years ago. He walks around here like a ghost of himself, almost like he's broken. I hate to see him hurting like this, I don't know why, but it really bothers me. You may have to listen to them fight all the time, but my room is next to Remy's. I hear him come in sometimes after those fights, there have been times that he stays awake all night crying. This is really fucking him up and everyone blaming him for every little thing that happens is not helping."

"Logan." she began but was interrupted by the door to the kitchen quickly opening. "We will talk later." she whispered as the person they were talking about swiftly made his way through the room.

"Morning Remy" Jean said with a false smile.

Remy said nothing. He adjusted the sunglasses that were perched on his face and walked straight to the back door and exited the house to the grounds slamming the door behind him. As soon as the back door closed the kitchen door opened again as Scott slowly entered.

"I take it the talk didn't go well?" Jean asked offering Scott a mug of coffee.

"I don't know really, he didn't say anything. He just stood there and when I was done he left." he sighed taking a seat at the table and grabbed the morning paper.

"He was obviously not happy when he came through here, what did you say to him?" she asked concerned. Remy used to at least give up a fight when confronted, even if it was just playful bantering meant to annoy Scott. To hear he said nothing worried her.

"I just told him that he needed to consider everyone else's feelings for a change, and stop thinking about just himself. Just the typical "be quiet so we can sleep" speech" he shrugged. 

Logan stood up swiftly, shoving his chair against the wall behind him, and walked to the back door. With a growl, that Scott knew was directed at him, he slammed the door behind him on his way out. 

"What was that about?" Scott asked looking at his wife over the paper. He notice the look of concern on her face and when she didn't reply he asked again. "What's going on Jean?"

Jean sighed and rubbed her hand over her forehead feeling the headaches return. "Nothing honey, I will talk to him later." she turned and looked out the kitchen window, watching Logan make his way into the yard towards the boat house. "He is going to talk to Remy, maybe it will do them both some good, so let them be for now".

-------------------

Logan made his way through the grounds. He followed the scent he had memorized so many years ago, a scent that could only be Remy. He normally loved that smell, he always had since the day the kid stepped on the grounds, but lately that scent had been laced with a depression and need that overpowered his essence, tainting it. He knew this couldn't go on or it would destroy the Cajun, and he wasn't about to let that happen. The trail finally ended at the dock near the boathouse where the lone figure still sat at its edge. Logan stood at the entrance of the dock watching the water reflect the waking sun across Remy's body. Even though it was the beginning of summer Remy wore a long sleeved shirt and worn jeans covering almost ever inch of his thin body and the ever present sunglasses still sat on his face. Logan was awoke from his silent visual by Remy's voice.

"Come to yell at me for something too homme?" Remy asked quietly.

"Do I have a reason to?" Logan questioned back, pulling out a cigar from his pocket while making his way towards the Cajun.

"Why not, everyone else seems to lately." he whispered.

Logan took a seat next to Remy on the edge of the dock, hanging his feet over the side and lighting his cigar. Now closer he got a better look at the Cajun next to him. Remy was sitting with his legs curled up to his chest, his chin resting between his knees. His long hair, normally pulled back in a pony tail, was now loose and covering his face, shining in the sun like a curtain of flames. Again Logan's stares were interrupted by Remy.

"I'd like to be alone if y' don't have nothing to say." Remy quietly mumbled. He really didn't mean it, he didn't want to be alone. Logan's company would be an invited cure for his loneliness, but he knew Logan couldn't be here to offer support. "Probably just sent by Scott to finish the lecture." he thought to himself.

"I was just checking on ya, kid. You haven't seemed yourself lately and ya seemed upset storming through the kitchen just now." Logan raised a hand to place on Remy's back and was surprised by Remy's flinch. "Sorry kid, just thought ya might need some" Logan was cut off by what he now saw in front of him. Remy's movement had cause his hair to fall back from his face and Logan could see the bruise that was only partially covered by the young man's sunglasses. Logan reached up and slowly removed the glasses from the Cajun's face, surprised that he didn't fight him. Remy closed his eyes to fight back the glare of the sun causing him to miss the look of concern that made its way across Logan's face. "Remy, how in the hell did this happen?" Logan questioned, trying to fight back his anger. He had a good idea on how the kid got the black eye and was on the verge of running back to the mansion and killing the first white striped brunette he ran across.

Remy blindly grabbed the glasses from Logan's hand and put them back on. "It's nothin Logan, I just wasn't paying attention in the Danger Room yesterday and got wacked in the eye. I will make sure to watch what I'm doing next time." he promised. He hated to lie to Logan, but he couldn't tell Logan who gave it to him, and that he deserved it for what he did. 

Logan knew the boy was lying, even if he didn't smell it, he knew it wasn't possible for Remy to get it in the Danger Room the day before. He had spent the whole day with Scott doing maintenance on the control booth and the room was closed. But he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer before he asked the question, so he let it drop, for now. "You got plans with Rogue tonight, kid?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, I don't think so. She said something about shoppin with the others." Remy replied.

"Well then you are mine for the night." Logan said giving Remy a feral grin.

"Huh?" is all Remy could mutter unable to hide the tinge of fear in his voice.

"I just need a partner for pool tonight" Logan chuckled. "Ya want to meet for Harry's later? Say around 6 o'clock."

"Sure, I'll go with y'" Remy chirped excitedly and smiled. "Stop it! Its not like he is asking you out on a date" he mentally chided himself. "I mean if you don't have someone better in mind" he quickly said trying to cover his state of excitement. 

"Good, now come on, you look like you haven't got much sleep lately. Why don't we get you in bed and you can take a short nap. I will wake ya later and we can go to Harry's." Logan got up and offered his hand to help up the baffled Cajun.

Remy took the Canadian's hand and pulled himself up. "Now y' tucking me into bed? I don't need a baby-sitter homme." he quipped.

I ain't baby-sitting ya Gumbo, I just want to make sure ya get some sleep so I have a worthy opponent for pool tonight. You look so tired ya probably couldn't see the balls, let alone hit em." he smirked.

Remy snorted. He couldn't understand why Logan was acting this way, but he didn't want it to end. He craved these kinds of feelings, concern, understanding, and friendship. He needed these feeling more then he needed food, water, or the sleep that the Canadian insistently pulled him back into the mansion for. What he wouldn't do for Rogue to act like this, but lately all she ever showed was her anger, fear, and distrust, but he knew that was his fault. 

The two men made there way into the house and up to the third floor silently, surprisingly not running into anyone on the way. They stopped in front of the Cajun's room.

"You gonna go in there and sleep or do I have to tuck ya in?" Logan joked while opening the door to the young man's room and pointing at the bed with a silent order. 

"That's ok homme, I can manage, but if y' really want to tuck me in I won't mind" he winked and gave the older man a sly smile. Remy silently wished Logan would take the offer, stay close while he slept, make him feel safe. "Stop dreaming Lebeau, you don't deserve it and Logan is never going to like y' that way after what y' did. Rogue is the only one that could ever want y'." he reminded himself.

Logan smiled and playfully smacked Remy on the back, missing the slight flinch it caused from the Cajun. "Now thats the Gumbo I remember, now get in there and get some sleep." he chuckled.

"You'll wake me up later?" he asked, hoping that Logan wouldn't change his mind about Harry's.

"Yea kid, around 5, give ya time to get a shower before we leave. Now get some sleep." he said while closing the door behind him.

Remy made his way to the bed and sat on it edge. He was tired and he knew he needed sleep, but didn't know if he could manage to actually fall asleep. There was too much running through his head. He reached up and took off his sunglasses and sat them on the night stand. He fingered the bruise on his eye and hissed in pain from the pain that shot through his cheek and jaw. "I wonder if he knows?" he thought to himself. "Doesn't matter, even if he does, he knows I deserve it, he knows what I did." he whispered to the empty room. He dropped back on the bed and stretched out, not bothering to pull back the covers or change out of his clothes. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

----------------

Logan made his way back down the stairs. Every one of his instincts yelled at him to find Rogue and put her in her place, to protect Remy. "Stop you idiot, he is not yours to protect and this is none of your business." he tried to convince himself. He decided to take his mind of the situation by working on his bike, it needed repairs and he wanted it ready for tonight. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out the door to the garage only to run into the females getting ready to leave on their shopping trip.

"Hello Logan, come to work on your bike?" Betsy smiled.

"Stay out of my head Betsy or else" Logan threatened, popping out his claws.

"Will you two stop." Jean laughed. 

Logan pulled in his claws and turned his attention to Jean.

"Logan did you talk to Remy?" Jean asked, suddenly serious.

Before Logan could answer her question, Rogue entered the garage and glared at Logan. "Talk to Remy about what?" she questioned, looking from Logan to Jean.

"I think ya know girl." Logan growled, unable to hide his anger now that Rogue was in front of him. It took everything not to drop her to the ground and mess up her pretty face like she did the Cajun's.

Rogue flew straight towards Logan, covering the distance in seconds. Only inches from Logan's face she snarled "No, I don't know, why don't ya tell me sugah?" punching her finger into his chest, testing Logan's control.

Jena inturrupted them with a mental command. "Logan! Rogue! The both of you stop right now." 

They both stopped their verbal threats but neither backed away from each others glare, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Logan we will talk about this later. Rogue we are leaving are you coming?" she asked. She really didn't want Rogue's company while she was this angry, but knew she had to separate the two of them somehow. She was also curious to know what had set off the argument and hoped she would get the information from Rogue later.

"Yea, I'm comin." Rogue spat backing away from Logan. She began to turn to leave when she was abruptly stopped and spun around, being held in place by the collar of her shirt. 

Logan pulled her head down bring his lips an inch from her ear. "Ya hurt him again girl and it will be me ya will have to deal with." he whispered like acid into her ear and then pushed her away.

Rogue glared at him, her hands now in fists. Jean could see Rogue's temper rising and knew that could cause a lot of damage not only to the house, but to Logan as well. She honked the horn of the car and hoped it would break Rogue's trance, it did. Rogue huffed and got in the car which quickly left the garage leaving a very pissed off Logan in the garage alone.

Logan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Handled that one well bub" he scowled. He popped open the beer and downed it in one long gulp. With a growl he threw the empty bottle at the garage wall and it shattered, showering broken glass across the floor.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up, Logan" came the calm voice from the still open door.

Logan looked up seeing the tall white-haired goddess standing with her arm crossed trying to give him a stern look and failing miserably.

"Yea Ro, I'll sweep it up" he grunted and grabbed the near by broom. "I figured ya would be out with the girls shopping."

"No, Jean invited me, but when I heard Rogue would be accompanying us I declined." she said while retrieving the dustpan and handing it to Logan.

"So I'm not the only one that wants to hurt the girl, huh? What your beef with her?" He asked sweeping the shards into the pan and throwing them in the bin.

"Normally I would never wish any harm to her, but between us, I probably would not stop you from taking out your anger on her at this point." she frowned and sighed. "I am just not happy with the way she has been treating my brother as of late." 

"So we both have the same problem with her. I take it you have seen his face this morning?" he inquired.

"No I have not, but I have seen the other bruise before, so I can imagine."

"What! Other bruises? What are you talking about Ro?" Logan growled.

"This has been going on for some time, Logan. In the beginning Remy would come to me after the arguments and I would see the bruises and wounds. He would never tell me exactly what happened, make excuses, but I put the pieces together after a while. I confronted Rogue about it, she denied everything, and Remy has not been up to see me since that day. I have tried to talk to Remy and convince him he needs to leave the relationship but he refuses to hear me out. I know my brother, Logan, he is misrable in this relationship, but he is so afraid of being alone that he has convinced himself he still loves her and deserves the abuse."

"Why didn't ya tell me what was going on before, Ro, instead of letting that bitch mess him up like this?" he snarled.

"Logan, please calm down, I understand you are angry, as am I. He asked me not to tell anyone and I had to obey his wishes. Like I said, I was not sure exactly what the situation was, he would never confirm it. I could not accuse Rogue of abusing Remy unless I was absolutely sure." Ororo made her way across the room and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "We will get him through this, he just needs time to understand that this is not what he wants and needs."

"Time? Ro, if he spends anymore time with her she is going to do something permanent or worse, kill him." The last of his statement hit him hard. What if she did kill him, she could easily do it, even without meaning to. He couldn't even imagine what he would do, all he knew is that it wouldn't be pretty.

"He needs someone to convince him of that. To show him that love is not suppose to be painful, that what he has with Rogue is wrong. And most important, make him believe he will not be alone if he leaves her. He considers you a very close friend Logan you know that don't you?" she smiled at Logan hoping he would get the hint that Remy needs him. 

"What Ro?" Logan muttered confused. He always liked the kid, alot more then he should, but he didn't think the Remy considered him anything more then a teammate that he occasionally went out drinking with.

"When Remy returned we talked a lot about the trial. Remy told me one night that the only thing that scared him about coming back to us was the fear of losing three people. Me, Rogue, and You, Logan. He said everyone else could shun and hate him as long as he had the three of us. He likes you more then he will admit, and I believe you feel the same way, you are both just too stubborn to admit it. I am not asking you to do anything drastic, but please show him that you will be there for him, even if nothing more then a friend." she begged.

"I get it Ro. I will do what I can to get him out of this thing with Rogue. I don't think I can stand to see him get hurt any more anyway." he frowned.

"I feel the same way my friend. He doesn't deserve this, we just have to convince him of that." She pulled Logan into a friendly embrace, more for herself then him. It felt like a huge burden had been removed from her shoulders. She now knew she wasn't alone in this mission to save her brother. And if anyone could convince Remy of his worth it would be Logan, she knew that, she just had to hope it wasn't too late to bring him back.

-------------------------------

Later that night Logan finished his shower and threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and boots. He had finished all the repairs on his bike earlier and even had time to wash and polish it to showroom beauty. In the process of the task he had managed to cover himself in varies greases, fluids, and waxes that he was happy to rid himself of in the warm shower. He glanced over to the clock on the night stand, 4:45 blinked over to 4:46. He figured it was close enough and headed across the hall to Remy's room to wake him. Logan stood in front of Remy's door ready to knock when he heard a strangled moan followed by a loud mumbling. Logan forgot about knocking and turned the nob, unlocked. Logan rolled his eyes and cracked the door and stuck his head inside. "Remy? You awake, kid?" Logan didn't get a answer, but the strange moaning continued. "Kid?" he said again as he walked inside. He walked over to the bed where Remy was obviously caught in some kind of nightmare. Remy was thrashing and fighting some unknown force and Logan wasn't sure how to wake the Cajun. He knew from experience of his own nightmares that touching him would probably be the wrong thing to do, so he sat on the edge of the bed and calmly began coaxing the cajun to reality with his voice "Remy? Remy? Come on kid you have to wake up now, you are safe, you are in your room." 

"Non! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" came the startled cry as Remy jerked to a seated position and reached out to nothing.

Logan could not help but grab the kid and take him into his arms. Remy quickly responded by wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and burying his face in Logan's chest. "Remy its ok, you are not alone, you are home, you are ok, your safe." Logan continued to tell the kid while holding him tightly to his chest and petting his hair. After several minutes the sobs stopped and the trembling started to lessen as he felt Remy pull away. 

"You ok kid?" he questioned while running his thumb across Remy's right eye pushing away the tears avoiding the bruise on his left. 

Remy leaned into the caress almost by instinct. Waking up in Logan's arms and being told he was not alone after one of his nightmares felt so good. He felt so much concern and affection from Logan at that moment in his embrace that he never wanted to leave. He knew he shouldn't think this way, he belonged to Rogue, but she never made him feel this way anymore. If he woke up from a nightmare in her bedroom, when he was lucky enough to be allowed to fall asleep there, she would get angry and make him leave. It made him feel ashamed and weak. But with Logan he felt so safe like nothing could hurt him, like Logan could take away all his nightmares and fears. "Lebeau you are just setting yourself up for more heartache, just stop, hang on to what you have. Logan will never want you like that, you are not worthy of his love" he thought to himself and began to cry again.

Logan began to worry as new tears ran down Remy's face. "Remy, what's going on. Talk to me, you're scaring me kid."

Logan's voice startled him. Remy was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot that he was not alone. He quickly wiped away his tears, wincing at the slight pain he caused running across the forgotten bruise. "I'm ok Logan, just a nightmare. Merci, for waking me up." he put on the best smile he could manage trying to convince Logan he was fine. He could tell by the look of on Logan's face that he was failing.

"You want to tell me what the nightmare was about? It looks like it shook you up pretty bad."

"Its no big deal, Logan. Really. I don't even remember it anymore." Remy lied.

Logan sighed. "Why does he always have to be a pain in the ass" he thought to himself. "Ok, we will play it your way kid. But you will tell me later, after I beat your ass at pool, understand. Now get ready and meet me downstairs in 30." 

"Who says y' going to beat me?" he smirked. Remy silently thanked Logan for the change of subject if only temporary. 

Logan snorted "Cause I always do, now get ready, I'll meet ya downstairs." With that Logan shut the door to Remy's room leaving the Cajun alone to get ready.

Remy sighed and smiled. He was actually excited about going out with Logan to Harry's. It had been a long time since he felt like going anywhere. He couldn't think of the last time he went somewhere, that wasn't due to a mission or team related. He sat back on the edge of the bed trying to come up with an answer to satisfy his own curiosity. After a few moments of deep thought he smiled. "Bud's" he said aloud and snapped his fingers as if he had come up with the answer to life's question. His grin widened as he remembered the day. It was a small diner that had an attached Harley shop and museum. Logan had taken Remy to the place a few days before the trip into space that ended in his trial. They had spent the day eating lunch in the diner and looking over the hundreds of antique bikes and models in the vast museum. Over the hours they spoke of Remy's days in the guild and Logan's years, at least the ones he remembered, as a spy. They ended up coming home late after spending the latter half of the night closing down Harry's. He had had a good time that day with Logan and learned a lot about the secretive Canadian, and hoped it would turn into a closer friendship, if not more. But after the whole trial happened, he didn't think Logan would want anything to do with him after hearing what he did, so when Rogue asked him to return to their relationship he jumped on the opportunity. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about this right now. He wanted to forget about Rogue, the trial, the massacre, his life. He just wanted to go out and have a night of fun and spend time with Logan. He stood up and stretched and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Merde!" he muttered, looking at the clock. He decided it had to be a VERY quick shower, he had to meet Logan in 15 minutes. He rushed across the room shedding boots, pants, shirt, and finally his boxers across the floor as he made his way to the shower.

------------------------- 

Logan tapped ashes from his cigar onto the grass as he leaned against the door to the garage. "Come on kid I ain't got all night." he growled almost to himself. He was beginning to think he should go up and check on the kid. Remy was normally not one to be late, unless it was to a Danger Room session, and he did that on purpose to piss off Cyke. What if he decided not to go, what if he was more upset by the nightmare then he thought, what if he did something stupid. Logan put out the cigar on the bottom of his boot and started to head back into the house to check on the Cajun when the back door opened and Remy rushed over to the garage. 

"Sorry Logan, shower took longer then I thought and I had to go back upstairs. I almost forgot to leave Rogue a note." Remy said out of breath from running up and down the stairs.

"A note?" Logan chuckled. "Ya would think ya two were married."

"Non, don't think that will happen anytime soon homme." Remy replied.

"Not the marrying type Gumbo?" Logan quipped, forgetting about Remy's estranged wife.

"Non, I'm the marryin type, asked her once, but Rogue ain't too fond of the idea." Remy dropped his eyes to the ground. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially not now. He wanted to forget about this, if only for tonight.

"Well, I think Rogue is a fool then." is all Logan said. Noticing the slight blush on Remy's face he grinned. "Come on Cajun, lets go before the tables are taken. I'll drive." he dug out the keys from his pocket and started towards his Harley.

Remy's eyes widened. "Wow Logan, she's beautiful, did y' clean her up? She looks brand new." he looked from the bike to Logan.

Logan smiled, he knew the Cajun would notice the job he did on the bike. 

"Wanted her to look nice for our ride to Harry's. I know how ya like to go everywhere in style." Logan smiled again as he saw the blush return to Remy's face. He was beginning to love making the kid blush. He began to think of other ways he could make the kid blush and blushed himself when he felt his pants tightening "Stop it ya bastard, dragging the kid in for a quick romp in the sheets is not going to help him." he cursed himself. But is that what he wanted, just a quick night of sex, one night and then nothing? When he first met the Cajun 5 years ago, yes would have been the answer to that question. Now that he knew Remy, the real Remy, he didn't know. Logan pushed his current thoughts aside and mounted the bike. He patted the seat behind him. "Jump on, let's get going, the nights wasting away."

Remy jumped on the back of the bike and placed his arms on Logan's waist. He pulled himself closer and waited for an objection from the Canadian. When he got none he rested his head on Logan's back and smiled. "Mon Dieu, this feels good" he thought, shifting himself in the seat, hoping Logan wouldn't notice his growing erection. He closed his eyes and breathed in Logan's masculine scent, thinking how nice it would be to wake up to this smell on the bed sheets every morning. He was startled out of his dreaming when he felt the vibration from the starting engine under him.

"Hold on." Logan yelled over the roaring engine. 

Logan sped out of the garage and through the gates towards Harry's. He could feel Remy's warm breath on his back and it sent shivers down his spine straight to his groin. "Thank God I'm not the one riding bitch, it would be no hiding this then" he thought to himself. He took a curve faster then he should and the Cajun wrapped his arms around his waist, and Logan could not stop the small moan that it caused from escaping his mouth. They finally arrived at their destination and Logan slowly pulled into the lot. He hoped the Cajun wouldn't notice the slight bulge when they parked and headed inside.

"Hey Logan! Kid!" yelled Harry as the two walked in the door. He waved and then pointed at Remy "You got ID on ya this time kid?" 

"Must be in my other pants" Remy smiled while patting his pockets. 

"Well guess I will just have to just trust ya then." he winked. 

Remy snorted and sat down at a bar stool next to the one Logan had just taken. "Beer Harry, and in the bottle, none of that piss water you try to pass as beer." Logan ordered.

"I guess not everyone has your good taste in beer Logan, cause everyone else drinks it." Harry grinned and handed Logan a bottle of Budweiser. He looked over at the Cajun. "What's your poison tonight kid?" 

"Bourbon, the good stuff" he pointed at the bottle of 'Old Rip Van Winkle'

Harry hissed as he turned to grab the bottle. "Must be troubles with the Southern Belle if you are starting the evening with something this hard, kid." he inquired, being a bartender it came natural to pry.

He raised his hand up to silence Harry "I am trying to forget her, even if it's only tonight." he threw the drink back in one gulp and slammed the glass onto the counter as a silent demand for another. 

"Don't get too tipsy on me yet Gumbo, we got a game of pool to play." Logan reminded the Cajun while dropping his bottle to the side, bringing its empty state to Harry's attention.

Harry set the second bottle of Budweiser on the bar in front of Logan, refilled Remy's glass with bourbon and pointed to the second private pool room "It's all yours if you want it, nobody has called it for the next two hours."

Logan grabbed his beer and got up from the bar. He waited for the cajun to grab his bottle of bourbon and then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the room. "Come on kid, I have two hours to kick your ass a couple dozen times." 

"Hey, I ain't that bad, just better at cards is all." he smirked while patting the always present deck in his pocket.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Do you ever go anywhere without those?" Logan suddenly found himself wondering how the Cajun managed to hide them in the pocket of those pants, they were skin tight, not that he was complaining. He grinned while stepping behind the Cajun, letting him walk in the pool room first, giving himself a first class view of just how tight those pants were.

"Nope, never know when I'll get into a fight and need them." he replied. Remy grinned and strutted into the pool room knowing what Logan was up to, he had done it a hundred times himself. He walked over to the wall and grabbed two sticks and whistled at Logan to get his attention before throwing one at him.

"They obviously didn't help ya with Rogue when ya got that black eye." Logan pointed out hoping the Cajun would slip on his own lie. 

"I would never use my powers on her, don't want to hurt her. Ain't her fault anyway, had this one coming." he blurted out before realizing that Logan had set him up.

"Had that one coming huh? Must have done something pretty bad for her to hit ya in the face." Logan stated while breaking. He was trying to keep the conversation casual, at least as casual as you can get with this subject. He didn't want to corner the Cajun, that would only make him clam up and runaway.

"Oui." he whispered. He didn't want to have to say this again. Logan knew what he did, knew why he deserved the punishment that Rogue dealt. Why did he have to repeat it. Why wouldn't anyone just let it go, at least for one night.

Logan turned and leaned against the table looking at the Cajun. "Kid, I am not here to tell ya what to do, but there is nothing in the world that gives her the right to haul off and hit ya in the face. I don't care what ya think ya did to deserve it, ya don't." 

Remy didn't say anything he just looked at the floor. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He loved to hear someone say he didn't deserve the way Rogue treated him. He knew Logan was wrong and that he would never understand, but it was nice to hear it none the less. Suddenly he felt Logan's hand reach under his chin and pull his face up to make eyes contact.

"Listen, I just want ya to know that I will always be here for ya, no matter what happens. Just remember that you're never alone." Logan caught the tear that made its way down Remy's face and pulled the Cajun into his embrace. "You deserve more then what the girl has to offer kid, I know ya don't think that now, but its true." he whispered into Remy's ear. Logan stood there for several minutes holding the Cajun. He finally pulled Remy away and smiled. "Now make your play kid, your stripes." 

Remy rubbed the wetness from his eyes and leaned over the table hitting the cue ball sending the balls in every direction. "Thanks Logan" he whispered.

"Like I said kid, anytime." Looking at the table he shook his head. "You really stink at this game Gumbo." he chuckled lightening the mood.

Remy laughed. "I think I have a better chance if I just throw the balls into the holes." he grinned.

"Don't get any bright ideas" Logan smirked. "Maybe one day I will teach ya how to play right."

"I'd like that Logan" Remy said with a smile.

They continued to play pool over the next couple hours, Remy loosing every game and Logan trying to not make him look too bad. When a couple of guys knocked on the door saying they had reserved the room, they picked up their bottles and glasses and made there way to a booth in the corner of the bar and continued their conversations about everything from New Orleans to Japan. Logan finished off a couple dozen beers and called it quits, deciding to let his healing factor catch up with the alcohol so he could drive when the place closed down in 30 minutes. Remy had started on his second bottle of bourbon an hour before and was persistent on trying to finishing it off.

Remy shook his head after finishing another glass of the bourbon. "I'm glad y' drove, I'm starting to feel the bourbon kicking in." he said while pouring another glass.

"Why ya think I didn't give ya the chance to offer. Had a feeling ya would be getting wasted since ya haven't been out drinking in a while." Logan moved the bottle of bourbon away from Remy, at least making it harder for the kid to drink anymore.

"Its been a while, that's for sure. Probably owe the Professor a fortune for what I have taken from his private stash the last few months." he grinned. The conversation made him think of the last time he had been out. "Hey Logan, you remember that place we went to, the diner with all the bikes" the buzz was making it hard to remember the details.

"Bud's, yea I remember the place, why?" he questioned. He noticed the alcohol was really kicking in and slid the bourbon further down the table. If he wanted the kid to be able to stay on the back of the bike he was going to have to sober him up a bit.

"Did you like that place?" Remy asked giving Logan an innocent smile.

"Yea kid, I had a good time that day" he chuckled. He couldn't help but laugh at the smile on Remy's face, it made him look so young. He looked like a five year old that had broken into his father's liquor cabinet and had a bit too much. He knew this was the real Remy, the kid that was always behind the attitude and poker face. It was a shame he had to get him plastered to see it.

"Me too, wanna go back with me." Remy asked excitedly, the buzz was getting stronger, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Now? I think they are closed Gumbo, so unless you plan on breaking in I think we better wait." Logan smirked.

"Non, not now, later. I had a really good time the day we went, it was fun. I asked Rogue if she wanted to go one day but she said she would rather read that stupid book 'Gone with the Wind' again then go look at dirty bikes with me. I would rather go with you anyway, you're more fun then her. Thought maybe y' would go with me, but if y' don't want to I understand. Remy stopped, finally realizing that he was rambling. He went to take another drink from his glass when it was snatched from his hands by Logan.

"Sure Cajun I would like to go back to Bud's with ya." he smiled while sitting the glass next to the bottle of bourbon at the end of the table.

"So it's a date." Remy exclaimed grinning ear to ear.

Logan laughed. "Its a date, kid. Now lets get out of her before they lock us in." Logan pulled the kid up from the booth and caught him as he swayed. He put an arm around the Cajun's waist and walked him towards the exit after throwing a hundred dollar bill on the bar in front of Harry. When they made it to the bike in the parking lot he was beginning to worry that the Cajun wasn't going to be able to ride. 

"Remy, are ya ok enough to hold on?" he questioned a blurry eyed Cajun.

"Oui Logan, I will hold on real tight" he slurred and gave Logan a sly grin.

Logan mounted the bike and pulled the Cajun onto the back. Remy positioned himself close to Logan's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. After Logan kick started the bike and settled in the seat the Cajun laid his head on Logan's back.

"Don't fall asleep on me." he warned.

"I promise. I stay awake." came the quiet reply.

Logan pulled out of the parking lot, taking it slow back to the mansion. He could feel Remy's breathing getting slower and feared that he was falling asleep. When Logan didn't feel Remy moving he reached down with one of his hands and held to Remy's arm just in case the Cajun started to let go. Logan felt a purr against his back and Remy's hand crawled across his until their fingers were intertwined. He began to rub the inside of Logan's palm with his thumb and he released a soft breathe against Logan's neck that made him moan softly. "Damn, if the kid wasn't doing it again" he thought to himself. Logan didn't think it was possible, but the Cajun managed to pull himself closer and began rubbing his face on Logan's back like a cat. Logan felt his pants getting tighter and because the kid was so close he knew he wasn't the only one with this problem. As soon as the assault started it stopped and he felt the Cajun's breathing even out and his arms went limp. "Your a tease." Logan chuckled holding tightly to the young man's hands. Luckily they were pulling into the gates of the mansion when he fell asleep.

Logan managed to get into the garage without losing his passenger. After parking the bike in the garage he put down the kick stand and tried to coax Remy back to the living."Gumbo, you gonna wake up or do I have to carry ya in?" he questioned while slowly manoeuvring his way out from under Remy, catching him before he fell off the bike. Now standing in front of him he lightly shook him "Remy! wake up kid. Come on, I was joking, I ain't carryin ya." Remy moaned and grabbed Logan around the waist and pulled him close enough to lay his head on the Canadian's chest. Logan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Come on Gumbo, if Rogue came down here now she wouldn't be killing ya for staying out all night." Logan cursed himself for letting that slip, he was glad the kid was out of it now. He had been having such a good time with Remy at Harry's that he forgot all about Rogue and the shit she has been putting Remy through. "Come on Remy, we need to get ya to bed." He noticed Remy's eyes flutter and pulled him away from his chest holding him up by his shoulders. Remy opened his eyes and blinked several times trying to focus.

"Logan? We home?" Remy slurred. 

"Yea Gumbo, we're in the garage, can ya stand up?" Logan didn't wait for an answer, he knew Remy's mind was working in slow motion and it could be an hour before he got a reply. He pulled the Cajun off the bike putting his arm around his waist and began leading him through the garage door. Half way to the back door they ran into Bishop on his nightly watch. 

"Hey Pup!" Remy slurred with a wave of the hand that would have been his undoing if Logan didn't have a hold on him.

"I see you have been drinking alcohol again Lebeau." Bishop sneered.

"Just a little." Remy replied putting his thumb and index finger together to make his point.

"Yes, well I am sure you have had more then that seeing your condition. I assume you will assure he gets to his room in one piece" he asked looking at Logan.

"Yea, I got him, bub." Logan said, slightly pulling the Cajun signalling him to start walking again.

"Oh, Lebeau. Rogue was looking for you." Bishop yelled as they went in opposite directions.

"Wonderful" is all Remy could get out due to his clouded mind. He hoped that Rogue wasn't waiting for him. He knew she wouldn't be happy about him going out and drinking. "Please let her be in a good mood, I can't take another fight tonight" he thought to himself and shivered.

Logan felt the tremor cut through the Cajun's body, and knew he was worried about Rogue. So was he. "She's probably fast asleep by now Remy, ya can talk to her in the morning. She knew ya were out, ya left her a note." Logan couldn't tell if he was trying to convince Remy or himself.

They made there way into the house and up the three flights of stairs slowly, stumbling occasionally causing Remy to giggle, which in turn would get a chuckle from Logan. On the last flight of stairs Remy's eyes began to shut and Logan had to coax him from passing out. "Come on Gumbo, a few more stairs and youre there. Ya make it to your room without me carrying ya and I will tuck ya in." Logan promised hoping it would be enough to get the kid there without hauling him over his shoulder.

"You'll tuck me in? Deal." Remy grinned and seemed to get a second wind. He made his way up the last few stairs with little effort.

Suddenly Logan stopped at the top of the stairs halting Remy in his tracks.

"What's wrong Logan?" Remy wanted to get to his room so he could get his prize, but Logan didn't move and he wasn't going anywhere without his support right now.

"So what have ya been up to all night sugah?" came the angry voice from the dark hallway.

TBC


	2. After the Pain Part 2

Title: After the Pain
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men, Comicverse
Rating: R 
Status: In progress, Part 2
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where.
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics.
Summary: Remy's relationship with Rogue is hurting him more then anyone knows. Can Logan show him what love really is? 
Warning: This story is Alternate Universe! If you are Rogue fan you may not like this fiction too much, especially of you think that Rogue and Remy are meant to be. There is M/M pairing in this fic, getting heavier as the story goes.
--------------------

Logan stood there holding Remy up by the waist. He could feel Remy starting to tremble after hearing the voice. He wanted badly to get angry with Rogue, but was afraid of putting fuel on the fire. He would never forgive himself if he made Rogue angry and Remy got hurt because of it.

Rogue made her way up the hall, slowly coming into the light so the two men could see her. "I guess ya didn't hear me, so I repeat, what have ya been up to all night, sugah?" The endearment came out like poison. She stopped and crossed her arms.

Remy sobered up instantly. He pulled away from Logan and made his way closer to Rogue. He knew she was angry, he had seen her like this before, and it never ended without a fight and another bruise. "Cher, I left y' a note, I said I'd be out tonight with Logan. He is just helping me up to bed, I had a little too much." He lovingly rubbed her covered arm with his hand and gave her a smile. "We can talk in the morning, maybe we can go out to breakfast, cher?" He was hoping she would drop this, at least wait until Logan was gone. 

Rogue slapped his hand away and glared at him. "You can stop ya sweet talkin' Swamp Rat. I know where ya were and who ya were with, that's my problem." She pointed at Logan, who was still standing at the stairs. "Ya think he gives a damn about ya, no one does but me, and for good reason. But how do ya thank me for being the only person in this house that excepts ya? Ya leave me here alone all night. Maybe that's what I should do, leave ya alone, what do ya think of that, sugah?" Rogue turned her back to the two men. She knew how to manipulate Remy, she had made an art of it. She expected for Remy to start pleading with her any moment, instead she heard a growl.

"Listen here girl. Remy doesn't have to entertain ya, he ain't your toy. And for your God Damn information, I do give a damn about Remy, its you I would question about feelings. Is this what you call a relationship Rogue? Feed on Remy's fears to keep him around so ya can beat him some more?" He crossed the room and was about to upgrade the fight to the physical when he felt Remy's hand on his shoulder.

Remy was looking at the floor, he didn't want to make eye contact with Logan, he was too ashamed. But he knew Logan didn't deserve any of Rogue's wrath so he had to end this even if it hurt his feelings. "It's ok, mon ami. Go on to bed. I had a good time tonight. Merci." Remy turned his attention to Rogue. "Come on cher, we can talk in my room." He turned back to Logan as he opened his bedroom door for Rogue to enter and mouthed the words "I'm Sorry." He turned and followed Rogue in, shutting the door behind him.

Logan stood in the empty hallway for several minutes. He wanted to bust that door down and finish what he started. He finally turned around and headed into his room, he decided to leave his door cracked. "Just in case Remy needs to talk later." he lied to himself. He knew the reason he left the door ajar was so he could listen to the argument. If he heard anything that sounded like it was getting physical he would go in there if Remy liked it or not. He sat on the edge of the bed for several minutes hearing nothing but Rogue's muffled yells, he couldn't make out everything, but every now and then her anger would get the best of her and she would say something loud enough that Logan could understand it. "I'll leave ya alone in a heartbeat" she screamed. "Ya nothin' but a whore." she yelled. "I don't want ya to EVER talk to Logan again" she barked. 

That was the last straw, Logan was not going to let Rogue tell Remy he couldn't talk to him again. He got up and stomped into the hallway only to stop in front of the door. He was ready to burst in when he heard Remy's voice for the first time since the two entered the room.

"Listen Cher, I am not going to stop talking to Logan. Y' may think he hates me like all the others, but he doesn't, I know that now. He doesn't seem to think I need to be punished, why do y'? I'm beginning to think this is just some game with y'."

Logan grinned. The kid was finally coming to his senses and seeing just what that girl was doing. He almost turned around and went back to his room, convinced that the Cajun was gonna hold his ground, when he heard a loud crash and then a thud against the wall. "Shit!" Logan ran to the door and turned the knob, locked. 'Now he locks it.' he thought to himself as he ripped off the knob with his claws and throws the door open. He quickly glanced around the room looking for Remy and found him on the floor against the wall with shards of glass surrounding him. Rogue was half way across the room with a lamp in her hand aimed at Remy's head. She changed her target and threw the lamp, only missing Logan by a few inches. 

"Ya are gonna pay for that girl!" Logan growled and charged towards Rogue. Rogue reared back, ready to right hook Logan as soon as he was in range. Rogue swung and missed as Logan ducked and rolled out of the way. When Logan jumped up from the floor he saw that Rogue had already turned and threw a punch that he was not going to be able to dodge. Suddenly Remy came from no where, jumping between the two and taking the punch, renewing the bruise to his left eye. Between the punch and the alcohol still in his system he was knocked out instantly and began to fall. Logan managed to drop to one knee and catch the Cajun before he hit the floor. Forgetting all about Rogue, Logan tried to wake the unconscious Cajun with no luck. "Come on kid, wake up, show me you're alright." He pushed back a lock of hair from Remy's face and noticed his eye was already beginning to swell and his nose was bleeding. Logan was reminded of Rogue's presence by her yelling from the other side of the room.

"First ya have him defendin' ya, now he takes punches for ya? Maybe I should be takin' lessons from ya. Ya have him trained pretty damn good, sugah." 

Logan refused to look up at Rogue. He could feel the rage building up in his system to the point that he was losing control, and looking at her would only unleash it. He knew now that Rogue cared nothing about Remy, he was just a toy to her, something to control in a world she had no control over. She was ruining his life, because she had already ruined her own.

"Come on old man! Let's finish this! Tell ya what, winner gets the Swamp Rat. Or maybe the loser should take him." she started laughing.

Logan had heard enough. He let his rage take over. He slowly raised his gaze from the young man in his arms to Rogue, his growl growing louder as his sights set on her. 

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Rogue noticed Logan eyes slowly changing from there normal crystal blue to slitted yellow. She knew he was on the verge of going feral and for the first time that night fear had settled into her mind. She had never had to take on a crazed Logan by herself, and the noise alone could bring the others up to investigate. How was she going to explain an unconscious Remy and an out of control Logan. She decided that it was best to drop this, and finish it later when she had the upper hand again. "Ok Logan, ya win, ya can have him. I was gettin' tired of his whinin' anyway." she said as she back away towards the open window. When she reached the window she gave Logan a sly grin. "Hope he's a good fuck." She knew she had gone to far when she saw Logan lay Remy on the floor and lunge towards her in an instant. She managed to fly out the window as his claws dug into the sill where she stood moments before. Once in the air she felt her courage return.

"If I can't have him, no one can." she whispered and flew off into the dark sky.

Logan stood at the window sill trying to get control of himself. Every animal instinct in his head yelled for him to jump out that window and track that bitch to the ends of the earth, to rip out her heart, if she ever had one, and watch her bleed. But the man inside stopped him, reminding him that there was a young man on the floor that he needed to protect and care for, a thief that was quickly stealing his heart. He took a deep breath, feeling the animal instincts fall back from his mind. Now in control he quickly walked back over to the broken body on the floor. "Remy?" Not seeing any movement or signs of waking, he decided to get him into bed. He walked over to the four poster bed and pulled back the covers and satin sheets and returned for the Cajun. He lifted the limp body up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, gently laying him in the center. He took a seat on the side of the bed and stared at the young face, that was surprisingly peaceful in sleep. "Ya deserve so much more then this Remy." he whispered while running the back of his hand down Remy's cheek, making his way across his chin and then touching soft lips with his fingertips. He felt himself leaning forward with every caress until his lips were inches from Remy's. He jerked away and sat up. "What the hell am I thinking" Logan thought to himself as he stood up. "Need to get ya out of those clothes and get that eye taken care of." Logan knew that Remy couldn't hear him, but it helped him think straight acting like he could. "I am gonna stay here tonight Remy, so ya don't have to worry, just sleep." Logan pulled off Remy's boots and socks and paused. He swallowed hard and unbuckled Remy's belt an pulled down the tight pants and threw them in a pile on the floor. He sat back down on the side of the bed and pulled Remy up into a seated position making it easier to remove his shirt. He laid Remy's head against his shoulder and pulled the shirt up the Cajun's back and over his head as he laid him back down on the pillow. He turned and threw the shirt in the pile with his pants, when he looked back at the body in the bed he hissed. Remy's chest and arms were covered in bruises that varied in age and color. Logan growled. The urge to jump out that window and track Rogue down was returning. "Bitch is gonna pay for this" he muttered. He covered Remy up and made sure he was comfortable then made his way to the bathroom retrieving a cold towel and a wet rag. Logan returned and began to wiped off the blood from Remy's nose. "Ya lucky its not broken, kid." Logan washed away all the blood from the kid's face and checked for any other injuries. Finding none he threw the rag on the growing pile of dirty laundry and changed his position on the bed so that he was sitting against the headboard. He sctretched his legs up on the bed and cradled Remy's head between his thigh and left arm so he could hold the cold towel to his swelling eye while taking watch. Logan laid there listening to the combination of chirping crickets from the open window and Remy's breathing, it created a calming lullaby that threatened to sing Logan to sleep. Logan had to fight as he found his eyes slowly dropping closed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the bedroom door was ripped off it hinges and flung across the room, leaving a trail of splinters in its wake. Logan jumped up taking a defensive stance between Remy and the unknown attacker. He took in the scent of the attacker, something about it was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly a loud voice filled the dark room. "What's wrong runt? Not happy to see me?" 

"Creed" He should have known it was him, but there was something not quite right about the scent, something was wrong. Logan quickly looked over his shoulder hoping that the noise would have woke Remy, but it didn't, he was still out cold in the bed. Logan wasn't sure how he was gonna manage to fight Sabertooth and keep a sleeping Remy out of the middle. Logan looked back at the figure in the dark doorway as it moved forward into the room. "You're not Creed, who are ya? What do ya want?" The bedroom light was flipped on suddenly and Logan closed his eyes to the blinding light. When he opened them again he took in the figure standing in front of him. "Rogue?" 

Rogue was standing a few feet from Logan, her eyes had changed to a hollow yellow, claws had torn through her always present gloves, and as she gave Logan a cruel smile that presented her new fangs. "Thought you would be happier to see me runt. Oh Well, I'm not here for you anyway."

Logan cringed as the venomous voice of Creed came from the mouth of Rogue. He knew that Creed was in Rogue's head, but never knew she would be stupid enough to use the personality against him. "I don't know what the hell ya are thinking girl, but I'm not gonna let ya hurt Remy again, ya have done enough damage." 

Rogue laughed. "Oh, decided you're going to protect the punk, huh? What, you go out drinking with him one night and he's your best friend? Or is it more Logan?" Suddenly the voice morphed from the harsh growl of Creed to the southern drawl of Rogue. "Think ya can just jump in and take him from me Old Man? I have seen the way ya look at him, I know ya want him. Why do ya think I don't want him near ya, I know he wants ya too. But it don't work like that, I didn't spend all these years makin' him fall for me just to let ya fuck him, he's mine." With that she launches at Logan, her new claws thrashing trying to grab any part of Logan she can.

Logan jumps back and blocks the majority of the blows taking others in the arms and chest. He unleashed his claws and went in for an attack that bounces off Rogue causing damage only to her clothing. Rogue laughs and punches Logan in the face sending him hurling across the room into the wall. Before Logan can stand again Rogue jumps on top of him pinning him by sitting on his abdomen and holding down his wrist to the floor with her strength. "So Logan, did ya get a chance to fuck him yet? Was he everything ya hoped he would be? I hope so, cause you are about to lose your chance runt." The ranting came from Rogue's mouth in a mesh of inhuman growls and honey dipped drawl as she jumped back and forth between personalities. Rogue dragged the claws across Logan's face leaving a trail of blood running down his cheek. Suddenly Rogue's fingers made contact with Logan's face, beginning a flood of memories into her head. She jumped up with a look of surprise that quickly turned into insane laughter. "Oh this is too good. You are actually in love with the punk." Rogue flew to the bed and grabbed the unconscious Remy by the neck and held him in the air in front of Logan. 

Logan tried to get up but his healing factor had not caught up with the drain of power, so he did the only thing he could do, he begged. "Please, Rogue, I know ya don't really want to hurt Remy. If ya have to hurt someone hurt me. Please don't do this." Rogue's laughter continued. Logan tried to stand again and managed to stumble towards Remy, reaching for him, before falling again.

Rogue jerked Remy out of Logan's reach and gave him a hard kick to the chest, causing Logan to cough up blood. "Oh I wish I had a video camera, no one will believe me when I tell them that the Wolverine begged for the worthless life of this murdering thief. But I have better things to do then mess with you and this punk, so lets finish this."

Logan was suddenly covered in blood. He looked up and saw Rogue ripping open the Cajun's chest with claws she borrowed from his greatest enemy. "Later runt." Rogue laughed and threw the motionless body in front of Logan and jumped out the window. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Logan yelled as he jerked awake. Logan frantically looked around the room for the intruder from his dreams. He was startled by a deep moan coming from his lap. He looked down. Some time during his sleep Remy had managed to curl himself up on Logan, he had his arms wrapped around his waist and was using his stomach as a pillow. Logan let out a deep sigh and petted the Cajun's hair. "Only a nightmare" he whispered. Remy moaned again and his eyes began to flutter open. 

"Logan? Mon Dieu, my head." Remy whimpered and then realized where he was laying. He shifted his weight off Logan and laid back down on the pillow in the center of the bed. "What are y' still doing here? Sleeping like that can't be comfortable."

Logan stretched and cringed a little as his healing factor kicked in, working out the sore muscle from sleeping in a seated position. "I wasn't planning on sleeping, tell ya the truth. I was just keeping watch to make sure that bitch didn't come back and gut ya." Logan shuttered remembering his dream.

"Bitch? Logan y' have no right to call her that." He sat up wanting to get angry with Logan, but his head wouldn't allow it, and he fell back on the pillow with a moan.

"I have every right to call her that. Ya may not have remembered, cause your ass had already been slammed against a wall, but the lamp was thrown at me. And that punch ya took was aimed at my head." He sighed. Remy was not the one he was mad at. He lowered his voice and continued. "Remy, why the hell are ya defending her? She threw you against a wall, she covers ya in bruises, she called ya a whore, and then she tells ya never to talk to me again. I take it she told ya not to talk to Ro anymore when she found out whats been happening. She obviously doesn't take this relationship seriously, you are just a game to her, ya even said that yourself. There is no reason to let her do this." Logan stopped as Remy turned on his side away from him and started crying. He reached out and lightly rubbed Remy's back through the covers. "Remy, ya didn't hear what she said because she knocked ya out, but she said some really nasty things. She is just playing ya. There is no reason for ya to be with her, what ya had is gone, so why do ya want to stay?"

"It's not her fault, I did this to her." came the whisper before the sobbing began.

"Remy? Come here." Logan commanded while turning Remy over and pulling him up to his chest. "What do ya mean ya did this to her?" 

"It's my fault, she absorbed my feelings and memories at the trial and now she can't get rid of them. The only reason she is so angry is because of me. She has to live with what I did everyday and it makes her mad. I understand, I know what I did, I deserve her anger, I deserve all of this. We may fight a lot, but she tells me she is sorry, that she loves me. And at least I have that, without her I am alone. And all of this is better then having nothing at all." Remy couldn't go on, he was sobbing so hard that he could barely breath. He buried his head into Logan's chest and continued to cry.

Logan knew Rogue was playing mind games with Remy, but he had no clue she was being this cruel. Rogue's anger had nothing to do with Remy, she had always been controlling like this, even before Remy entered the picture. She had changed for a short time when they started seeing each other, everyone thought maybe she would change for the better. But now that she was bored with the relationship she was trying to manipulate Remy, play with him, just for her sick enjoyment. He had to admit that the girl did her homework, turning everything around on him and feeding off his guilt was the perfect way to crush Remy. Logan knew all of this, but how was he going to convince the Cajun that she didn't love him. "Remy, she is lying to ya. This is not your fault, she doesn't have your memories stuck in her head. If she did she would understand that the massacre was not your fault, ya were tricked by Sinister and had nothing to do with the actual act. She is just messing with your head, bub. So don't do this to yourself anymore, just let her go. Ya are not alone, I told ya that already, and I meant it. I will always be here for ya. Always." 

Remy started sobbing hard into Logan's chest again, now that Logan had put it into perspective he could see he was right, she was playing him. "I'm an idiot" he thought to himself. Knowing that Logan would be here for him helped him realize that he really didn't need her, but letting go was hard to do, for so long there had been nothing but Rogue. What if Logan would only be here for a while, see him for the idiot he was and leave him, then he would have no one. He had to admit that if someone asked him this very moment if he wanted to be with Rogue or stay in Logan's arms he would choose Logan. He felt so warm and safe, so right. "Maybe it's worth it to have this warmth and concern. Even if he leaves me in the end." he thought to himself. "Logan?" 

"Yea darlin'?" Logan blurted out.

Remy blushed and smiled. "I'm y' darlin' now?" Despite all the hurt around him, having Logan call him that made him forget it all, even if he didn't mean it.

Logan couldn't believe he let that slip. Thinking about it he didn't see anything wrong with calling Remy that, he would love to go around calling him that all the time, truth be told. He loved holding the Cajun like this, it seemed almost second nature. The feel of him this close, the smell of him, being here in his time of need, he loved this, he loved him. "I love him" Logan thought, finally realizing what he truly knew all along. He smiled. "Yea, kid, if that's what ya want?" Logan finally said. He was waiting for an objection from Remy, or for him to freak out, maybe even start crying again. What he got surprised him. Remy pulled back from Logan's hold, looked into his eyes, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Logan tensed slightly and then moaned into the kiss. Moving his hand up Remy's back he stopped on his neck, tangling his hands in that soft hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. They finally parted and breathed in deeply. Logan pulled the Cajun to his chest again, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Guess that answers my question." He gave Remy a quick kiss on the top of his head. He felt Remy snuggle closer and smile. "Now what was it you were going to ask before we got distracted?"

"What? Oh! I was going to say that I was getting tired and wanted to know if y' would stay here with me?" He looked up at Logan, trying to read the emotions on his face.

"Sure darlin', want me to stay awake, keep watch?" He started to pull Remy from him to lay him down on the pillow again, when Remy grabbed his arm and turned, pulling him down on the bed with him. Logan took the hint and kissed Remy quickly on the cheek and stood up off the bed. Remy was about to protest when he noticed Logan was just taking off his clothes. Logan stripped down to his boxers and crawled back into bed, spooning up behind Remy. He wrapped his arms around him possessively and kissed Remy on the back of the neck. He laid there wondering how he denied this for so long. He pulled the Cajun closer and closed his eyes, pulled into sleep again by the song of Remy's breathing.

-------------

Rogue made her way up the flight of stairs to Remy's room. She had woke up early this morning so she could get to Remy before anyone else could talk to him. She knew if she could convince him that Logan started the fight she could turn him against Logan and that would break off that relationship, the only one she ever worried about getting in the way. She always knew that Remy liked Logan, she had even caught him mumbling Logan's name in his sleep. She covered her mouth to hide the sound of her laughter "I beat him pretty good for that one, and then he was stupid enough to beg me for forgiveness" she laughed to herself. Now Logan seemed to be coming into the picture and ruining everything. She wasn't gonna let that bastard take away her best work. She had managed to change Remy Lebeau from a flirtatious and confident playboy to a broken and weak dog trained to do anything she asked. She had to admit that he made it pretty easy towards the end, finding out about the massacre was a gold mine, it was simple to break him after that. She not only had manipulated Remy, she has the entire "family" tied around her finger, no one had done anything to her for leaving Remy to die or hurting him now, hell they blamed him for all of it. She smiled. "Don't ever let em tell ya that ya have control problems darlin'" she whispered to herself. She stood in front of Remy's door, she smoothed out her tight shirt and put on her best smile. She knocked on the door and let herself in, not waiting for an answer. "Remy?" she purred as she walked in the door. When she looked over to the bed what she saw enraged her. Remy was curled up in Logan's embrace, his head resting on his chest. Logan was holding Remy close as if he might get away in the night. Both men had a look of complete contentment on their face as they slept.

"Ya bastard!" she yelled.

Logan and Remy jerked awake. Remy's head was spinning and the thought of getting up made him feel nauseous. Logan had already bolted out of bed, threw on his jeans, and stood between him and a very pissed off Rogue before he could register where the yelling was coming from. 

"Remy? What in the hell do ya think ya are doing. Logan? I told ya to stay away from him, I love him." She put on her best act, this is not exactly what she had planned, but it could work just as well, if not better.

"No ya don't girl, the mind games stop here. Ya can't lie your way through this one. If I remember correctly ya told me I could have him cause ya were tired of him. By the way, was that before or after you told me that ya hoped he was a good fuck?" He knew hearing this would probably hurt the Cajun, but he wasn't about to let Rogue turn this around and make him look like the bad guy. 

Rogue glared at Logan. "Fuck it, I was getting tired of this place anyway" she thought to herself. "Your right Logan, I am gettin' awfully tired of him, ya can have him. But just remember who broke him for ya." 

Remy looked at Rogue as tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe that she just stood there and proved to both him and Logan that she had been acting this whole time. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Part of him wanted to scream at her, ask her what the hell she was doing this whole time, the other just wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out. "Why, Cher?" he finally asked, he had to know.

"Because I can. Ya came here thinkin' ya were hot shit and I decided I was the girl to bring ya off that high horse of yours." She gave him a evil grin and continued. "You were pretty easy ta break, just had to make ya think I loved ya." She started to laugh as the tears rolled down Remy's face. She stopped suddenly and looked at Logan. "Well I guess this little charade is over, so I can do something I've been wantin' to do for years." With that she flew at Logan with so much force that he went through the bedroom door and into the hallway. He jumped up slightly dazed and pulled out his claws and charged back with enough force that he broke through her invisible shield enough to cut her arm. Rogue jumped back and put her hand over the bleeding cut. "No holdin' back, so that's how we're playin' it, fine with me!" She lunged at Logan grabbing him by the arms and swinging him back into the room, and into the far wall. She ran towards him ready to take him out while he was down, when an explosion threw her back. 

"That's enough Rogue!" Gambit yelled and took out another card waiting till the smoke cleared from the first to aim. 

"Look out Remy!" Came Logan's warning too late.

Rogue flew through the smoke and punched Remy driving him into the dresser in the corner of the room. As soon as the punch was delivered she was tackled from the side and pinned to the floor by Logan. "Don't make me kill ya Rogue, just go and don't come back. Leave us alone. We'll live our lives and ya can live yours."

Rogue laughed. "Kill me? In ya dreams Old Man." she spat in his face and threw him straight up into the ceiling, rolling out of the way as he came down hard on the floor. She turned her attention to the dazed Cajun stumbling towards her. "And ta think we are fightin' over this piece of shit." She grabbed Remy by the throat throwing him to the floor, pinning him. "So Logan is he worth all this? Do ya really love him, or are ya just next in line to play him." She laughed as Logan tried to push himself off the floor and fell again with a growl. She squeezed Remy's throat, cutting off the air supply, causing him to struggle. Logan finally managed to get up and rushed towards Rogue with as much power as he had. Rogue shifted her weight and back handed Logan, giving Remy enough room to give her a swift kick to the side of the head, which just angered her more. She punched Remy hard in the stomach with enough force that he would have coughed up blood if she didn't have a strangle hold around his throat. Logan recovered to see Rogue standing over Remy's lifeless body. His anger flooded his mind and took over instantly. Logan suddenly released a loud roar and barrelled towards Rogue, piercing through her shields into her lower abdomen, trapping her between him and the wall by the window.

"What the hell is going on!" Scott yelled running into the hallway. 

"Oh my Stars and Garters!" Hank exclaimed kneeling next to Remy's pale body in the door way. "He's not breathing!" Hank picked him up and ran out to the MedLab, leaving Scott and Jean to handle the rest.

Hearing the noises at the door Logan turned, removing his claws from Rogue. She took the chance to stumble out of the open window and make her escape. She knew if she left they would blame Logan for Remy's death.

"My God! Rogue?" Jean yelled noticing the blood when she jumped out the window. "Logan? What the hell is going on!" She started to make her way towards Logan when Scott stopped her. "Jean, look at his eyes, he's feral.We need to get out of here."

"No Scott, you go and try to find Rogue, I will calm him down." She started to make her way towards Logan again, and stopped noticing Scott hesitation in her mind. "It's okay Scott I can handle Logan. Go find Rogue."

Once Scott had left the room Jean made her way towards Logan with caution. She tried to reach Logan with her mind while talking to him to keep him calm. "Logan, its okay, I need you to calm down and come back to us. There is no threat anymore, just you and me." She knelt down on the floor slowly, showing him she meant no harm. She finally broke through his shields and poured calming thoughts into his mind, hoping it would bring him back to reality. "Logan, please calm down. I need to know what is going on."

"Jeannie?" Logan shook his head and looked at the red head. 

"Yes Logan, are you okay? What happened here?" she questioned.

Logan looked down at his claws and saw the blood. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened. "Jeannie, where's Remy?"

"Logan you are gonna tell me what is going on right now!" she yelled. "Why did you attack Remy and Rogue?"

"I didn't attack Remy! Rogue attacked Remy! Please tell me he's okay! Where is he!" He grabbed Jean by the shoulders and shook her. "Jeannie where is he!"

"Logan calm down! Hank took him to the MedLab, I am not sure of his condition." She couldn't figure out why Rogue would have attacked Remy, and why Logan would be so upset about Remy. She wanted answers, but she knew she had to calm him down first.

"Lets head down to the MedLab and wait for word from Hank, you can tell me what happened there." She pulled Logan by the arm moving out of the room. 

As they walked by the small table by the door Logan noticed a picture of Rogue and Remy sitting in a silver frame. Logan grabbed the frame and smashed it across the door frame shattering the glass. He pulled out the picture and tore it down the middle, throwing the image of Rogue on the floor and putting the image of Remy in his pocket.

Jean just looked at Logan in shock, she couldn't understand why Logan was acting so strangely. "Logan! What are you doing, Remy is not going to appreciate you destroying that!" 

"Don't worry Jean, I am just saving him the time. The bitch played him, she never cared." he sneered.

"You can explain when we get to the MedLab. I would like Hank to take a look at you as well." she grabbed his arms again and pulled him towards the stairs.

They made there way down the three flights of stairs in total silence. Jean let go of Logan's arm as they entered the elevator that would take them to the underground levels. Logan leaned against the wall of the elevator and pulled out the image of Remy from his pocket. "I'm sorry darlin', please be alright." he whispered at the photo. He remembered the lifeless body on the floor before he lost control, and a single tear made his way down his face.

Jean stood across from Logan taking in the events in silence. In all the years she had known Logan she had never seen him cry. The doors opened and Logan didn't seemed to notice, he just stood there starring at the picture in his hand. "Logan, lets go see how he is." 

Logan sighed and returned the picture to his pocket and followed her down the hall to the Lab.

TBC


	3. After the Pain Part 3

Title: After the Pain
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men, Comicverse
Rating: R 
Status: Finished, Part 3
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where.
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics.
Summary: Remy's relationship with Rogue is hurting him more then anyone knows. Can Logan show him what love really is? 
Warning: This story is Alternate Universe! If you are a Rogue fan you may not like this fiction too much, especially of you think that Rogue and Remy are meant to be. There is M/M pairing.
--------------------

Logan and Jean entered the corridor that lead to the sitting area of the MedLab, where waiting in front of the doors was the Professor and Scott. Logan knew by the look on Scott's face he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know that Remy was alright and Rogue was gone. If they could tell him those two things he would tell them anything they wanted to hear.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Wolverine! You better have a good reason for attacking Gambit and Rogue. I should put you in the damn holding cell until we know that Gambit is going to be alright, he wasn't breathing when Beast took him in there." He pointed at the MedLab doors. "And we haven't even found Rogue yet! She could be dying as we speak!"

"Good." Logan growled. "I hope the bitch is out there bleeding to death, slowly, in a lot of pain. She deserves it for what she did to Remy."

"She did that to Gambit?" Scott looked at Logan with confusion. "Rogue wouldn't have done that."

"Oh! She would leave him to die on the ice and tell us he was dead, but she couldn't strangle him until he stops breathing or beat him black and blue everyday? Well believe it Cyke, she played him and everyone in this house!" Logan stopped when his arm was grabbed by the Professor.

"Logan, maybe you should explain to us what is going on. It is just hard to believe that Rogue would do this kind of damage." He pointed at the bench seats against the wall. "Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened, calmly."

"I don't want to sit, I don't want to talk, I just want to see Remy. I want to know he's alright." He jerked away from the Professor's arm and began to pace. 

"Logan, Hank will let us know when you can see him. He is in the middle of surgery." Xavier was interrupted when Logan spun around and gave him a look of surprise.

"Surgery? What the hell is going on? What's wrong?" Logan was beginning to panic, he knew Rogue choked him, but didn't remember anything after that.

"Whoever fought Remy caused major internal bleeding. Hank has to do surgery to correct the damage. He will do all he can to help Remy, you know that., so please, sit, tell us what happened. Hank will inform us of when it is alright to see him." The Professor let out a sigh as Logan took a seat at the bench. "Good, now calm down and tell us what is going on."

"Not a lot to tell Chuck. Rogue played all of us. She never cared about us, or Remy. We were just a place to stay and a game to play." He dropped his head into his hands. "Damn it, we are idiots."

"That does not explain everything Logan. What do you mean she was playing us? Why were you fighting them? What are you talking about when you said she was beating Remy?"

"That is what I would like to know myself." Beast walked out the the MedLab door, still in his surgery gown which was spotted with blood.

"Is he alright Blue? Can I see him?" Logan jumped up and ran to the door only to be stopped by a big blue paw.

"First you are going to explain to me why Remy is in that condition. I almost lost him twice over the course of this morning and that does not make me very happy." Beast lightly shoved Logan to push him back towards the bench seats. "Tell me what caused the injuries and the multiple counts of bruises on his body and I will think about letting you see him."

Logan sighed and sat back down. He could see that he was going to have to explain everything before he could see Remy. It was obvious that they thought he did all this, so he understood that they needed to know differently before letting him into the MedLab. He would never let Rogue in there knowing she did this to him, why should they treat him any different when thinking he is the culprit.

"I didn't do any of that to him, I would never hurt Remy. Rogue caused the injuries last night and this morning. She has been manipulating Remy. Making him believe she was the only one that didn't hate him and that he deserved punishment for the massacre, using that to break him. Last night they got into an argument, it got physical and I stepped in. I stayed with Remy last night and she found us sleeping in the same bed together this morning. She admitted to never loving Remy, she was just seeing how far she could push before someone stopped her. She started the fight with me, then attacked Remy when he tried to stop her. When I saw Remy lying on the floor like that I went feral." The story lacked details, he knew that, but he hoped it would be enough to get him past those doors.

"You were sleeping together?" Scott questioned.

Logan jumped up and grabbed Scott by his shirt. "After everything I just told ya the thing ya have a problem with is that I was sleeping in the same bed with Remy! This is the fucking problem Scott, ya let her leave him to die, ya let her abuse him, ya made every lie she fed him believable! Now he is in there hurting because of the woman he thought loved him, and ya didn't do a damn thing to prevent it. When it comes to Remy, ya are too busy trying to find a reason that he deserves it, then a reason to save him from it." 

"Please Logan let go of Scott. We are all to blame for this, not just Scott. We failed to see the signs, and we never gave Remy the chance to trust us enough to tell us. We are at fault for giving Rogue the power to manipulate him. I understand that now, and so does Scott, so please let him go." Xavier moved closer to Logan and looked him in the eye. "Please."

Logan sighed and let go of Scott. He turned and looked at Hank "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, Logan, come with me." Hank followed Logan inside closing the door behind them. 

"I am going to use Cebreo to try and track down Rogue, I would like to hear her side of the story, and make sure she does not return to do more damage. Please keep me informed of his condition." The Professor made his way to the elevator and was gone.

Scott sat down taken the seat that Logan once occupied. "I can't believe Rogue would do that, she loved him didn't she?" 

"I don't think she ever did, my friend." Storm answered Scott's question as she entered the hall. "Is he alright?"

Jean approached her friend and pulled her down to sit next to her on the bench. "Hank has not really told us the details, but he is alive. Logan is in there now."

"Then he is in good hands. I knew Logan would help Remy." She smiled now that she knew her brother would be alright.

Scott looked at Storm with a puzzled look. "What do you mean Storm? We don't know if Logan did this or not, we could have just let him in there to finish whatever job he wanted to accomplish the first time." 

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed only to be interrupted by Storm standing up and facing Scott.

"Logan would never hurt Remy. Rogue on the other hand has been hurting Remy for months now. Before you go blaming someone for something they did not have a part in, I suggest you wait for Remy to wake and tell you what happened. I believe it would shed some light for you. Personally I just have to look at the situation at hand, Logan is in the MedLab with Remy in his time of need, where is Rogue?" Finished with her lecture she turned and sat back down next to Jean.

Scott sighed. "You have a point Storm, he did seem concerned about him, and I have not been able to find Rogue, she fled the grounds. I guess the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed too." Scott shook his head.

Jean had to giggle. "You just can't get that out of your mind can you? I am sure it was just friendly Scott, Logan was just watching over him."

"I would not bet on that Jean." Storm said with a smile. 

Both Scott and Jean looked at Storm and simultaneously exclaimed "What?"

It was Storm's turn to laugh. "I am not surprised that Scott didn't notice, but you Jean? Logan has been watching Remy since the day I brought him here, and Remy would normally speak more about Logan more then he did Rogue when we talked. If it were not for Rogue's games they would probably already be together."

"I think I need an aspirin." Scott whimpered and put his head in his hands.

"Just think honey, we could double date." Jean smirked while rubbing her husband's back. Scott groaned. 

-----------------------

Logan walked up to the figure on the bed. He took a long look at the pale body that was hooked up to numerous machines and IV's and then up at Hank. "He's gonna be alright?"

"He is stable now, before the surgery he was struggling. He had internal bleeding that I had to repair in his abdomen and there was some tearing to his stomach lining. She must have hit him pretty hard to do that much damage. I had to put the tube in to help him breath during surgery, I should be able to remove it when he wakes up. There are some other injuries, but they will heal with time, including the multiple bruises and cuts that she inflicted. By the looks of the bruising and scars this has been going on for some time. Why didn't you tell us so we could have prevented it?" He pulled his glasses down to his nose and looked at Logan over the rims.

"I didn't know until yesterday. He talked to Ro, but would never come out and say what was going on. Ro said she confronted Rogue about it, and she denied it. Then Rogue convinced Remy not to talk to Ro anymore." Logan sighed. He brushed his hand across Remy's forehead, making sure to avoid the tube and his black eye.

"So she has been abusive since the trial I take it?" Beast inquired

"She has been playing him since the beginning. She admitted that the only reason she ever showed any interest in him was to see how much she could break him. I think it was just mind games at first, but after the trial, I guess she figured we didn't stop her from killing him once, that we would let her do it again."

"Well I am sure this has done some major damage mentally to the young man. That I cannot fix, but he will need someone to talk to, to be there for him." Hank smiled knowing that Logan had already excepted that job.

"I got him, Blue. I promised him that he wouldn't be alone and I keep my promises." Logan continued to pet Remy's hair never looking up from the battered face in front of him.

"Well if you would like to stay here with him you are welcome to. I need to update the others on his condition. They will probably like to see him as well." He walked towards the door, glancing over his shoulder. He saw Logan take a seat on the edge of the bed and take Remy's hand. He smiled and exited to talk to the others. He walked out to the waiting room with a grin on his face. Three worried faces met his. 

Storm was the first to break the silence. "I take it by the smile on your face that Remy is alright?" She gave him a smile of hope in return.

"Yes Ororo, I believe he will make a full recovery. I will still have to watch him for awhile. I must make sure he does not start bleeding again, and fight any infection that may occur. If all goes as planned he will be on his feet again soon. If you would like to see him you can go in and join Logan in the MedLab, but you will have to fight him for Remy's bedside. I think our resident Canadian has found room in his heart for our local Acadian." he grinned.

Scott groaned. "Am I the only one that didn't see this coming? I am going to go and update the Professor and see if he has had any luck tracking down Rogue. I think I will boost security around the MedLab too, if she did do this I don't want her coming here to finish the job." He gave Jean a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to the elevator, rubbing his temples the whole way.

-------------------

"Darlin'? I know ya can't hear me, but I'm sorry this happened, I should have protected ya. I couldn't have forgiven myself if she killed ya, I don't want to lose ya. I love ya Remy, I just wanted ya to know that." Suddenly he felt shaky fingers brushing his face, he looked over and caught Remy's hand before it fell. He looked back at Remy's face to see his eyes open and tears run down the sides of his face. "Hey Darlin', guess ya were awake. Ya good at playing opossum ain't ya?" He smiled and held Remy's hand close to his chest and brushed back the Cajun's hair with his other hand. He heard the door open as the Hank and the others entered. "He's awake." he said while looking at the others entering the room. Jean gave him a wink and Ororo gave him a smile. 

Hank hurried to the bed side. "Good, can you clear the bed for a moment. I want to try and remove the tube, see if he can handle breathing on his own, it cannot be comfortable for him to be awake with it in." Hank waited for Logan to stand from the bed. The Canadian stepped aside, but not far since Remy would not let go of his hand. "That will do" he smirked and pulled out the tube gently. Remy coughed and struggled to breath momentarily, but began to breath well enough on his own. "I will leave the oxygen mask near your bed, if it gets to hard to breath use the mask, it will help. If not the tube will go back in, understand?"

Remy nodded and tried to swallow. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the movement in his throat caused throbbing pain. 

"Ya want some water darlin'?" Logan asked noticing the tears of pain. Remy nodded. Storm handed Logan a glass of cool water and he helped Remy slowly sip it down. "Better?" Remy nodded again. 

"I am glad you are well brother. I am hoping this will be the last of your pain." She looked from Remy to Logan with a silent plea for Logan to be good to Remy.

"I am sorry this happened Remy, no one will let it happen again." Jean assured Remy and gave him a quick smile. "I am going to return upstairs and see if Rogue has been found, I will visit later."

"What are you trying to find her for? Let her go, if she comes back here I swear I will finish the job I started. I can't believe ya want her back here after what she did!" Logan growled. He began to protest further when Remy squeezed his hand. Logan turned and looked at Remy. "What's wrong darlin'? 

"Don't Logan" came the horse whisper, that obviously caused Remy pain. He closed his eyes to collect himself, and then began again. "It's ok, I understand. She is family." He stopped, he couldn't speak anymore, it hurt too bad.

"No Remy, Logan, you don't understand. After what she did she is not welcome in this house. We want to know where she is so we can protect you. You are family Remy, this is your home, its not hers anymore.You did not deserve any of this, and no one in this house hates you, we are just not very good at showing it sometimes." She gave him a weak smile and hoped he understood.. She couldn't help but think that she, and everyone in the mansion, had failed Remy.

"Ok, but if she sweet talks her way back into this house I am taking Remy and we are leaving, ya understand." Logan snarled.

Remy squeezed Logan's hand and smiled. It felt nice to be this protected. The fact that Logan was willing to give up his only home and family to get keep Remy safe meant the world to him. He looked Logan in the eyes and whispered "Je t'aime."

"I love ya to darlin'." Logan bent down and kissed Remy on the forehead. He didn't care who was in the room, he figured most of them had caught on to the growing relationship anyway. He knew Remy needed a lot of love and affection to make up for the pain and suffering in his life, and it was going to start right now. "Why don't ya try and get some sleep, I will be right here, I'm not leaving."

Remy smiled and closed his eyes falling into sleep, feeling loved and cherished. 

-------------------

1 Month Later.

"Please let me go! Y' said it was just routine terrorist group stuff anyway. I can handle that!" Remy whined while chasing Scott down the hall to the Blackbird.

"No Gambit! Hank has not cleared you and I have put Logan on this mission. I have explained to you that I don't want the two of you on the same mission, you distract each other!" Scott yelled.

"We only do that in the Danger Room! Y' are just mad cause Jean doesn't give y' that kind of attention when y' are in there." he smirked, knowing he had already lost this battle. He was just out to annoy Scott as long as he could.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want Magneto walking up on you two doing...that...in a real battle." Scott blushed remembering what he caught them doing after shutting down a jungle scene in the Danger Room a week before. "We are leaving, you stay here!" 

Remy laughed, and waved his hand. "I will just wait to distract him when he gets back." He winked at Scott, laughing again at the blush that returned on the leaders face. He turned and left to sit in the com room, just in case they called in trouble.

"Is the kid bothering ya again Cyke?" Logan laughed.

"He is starting to remind me a lot of Jubilee lately, begging to go on every mission." Scott rolled his eyes.

"He just has cabin fever. And with me going on this mission he has nothing to do." Logan grinned, seeing the blush brighten on Scott's face as he flew the plane out of the hanger.

Bobby chuckled. "How do you two survive with this many hormones. You two are worse then being locked up with Gen X." Bobby suddenly turned serious and looked at Logan. "I have to say that I never knew how miserable Remy was until you two got together."

"What do ya mean Drake?" Logan gave Bobby an angry look, he was not about to defend his relationship with Remy to Bobby.

Bobby raised his hands in a defensive wave. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I used to believe that Remy and Rogue acted like they were perfect for each other, now seeing you two together it puts that relationship to shame. I haven't seen Remy this happy for a long time, and you seem happier too."

"I am Icecube, I am." Logan smiled and lit a cigar.

Bishop snorted from his seat in the back.

"And what's your problem?" Logan gave him a glance.

"Nothing Logan. You just made something clear to me that I did not understand in the past." Bishop replied.

"And what would that be?" Logan questioned again.

"The Witness always had a japanese sword in his home that no one was allowed to touch. It was the only thing in his life that he truly cherished. I saw that same sword in your room when I first arrived in this time, but never knew how the Witness got it, or why it meant so much to him. Now I know." Bishop looked at Logan to see his reaction.

"So you're telling me that I'm stuck with the brat 'til my dying day?" Logan smiled.

"Looks that way Logan." Bishop smiled back.

"Man! I should have brought a camera! Scott's blushing, Logan is happy, and now Bishop is smiling! There must be some kind of gas or drug in the Blackbird!" Bobby laughed hard, holding his sides as if in pain.

"Shut up Drake!" came three voices from different areas of the cabin.

Scott landed the Blackbird in a field close to the City Hall and turned on the cloaking. "We are here people. There should only be four people to this terrorist attack, so this should be simple. They are here to get information, we are here to stop them, that simple. The information the are after is on the 2nd floor, it contains the stats and locations of mutants with the legacy virus. I am not sure why they want this information, but they can't get a hold of it. I have the radar running now to tell us where they are." He paused and looked down at the radar to study the positions. "There are three in the building and one on the roof, all mutant. Bobby, Bishop and I will go inside, Logan you take the one out on the roof. Don't kill anyone you don't have to." Scott ordered, hoping there would be no reason for it to come to that. "Lets go."

---------------

Logan made his way up the stairs quietly. He reached the door to the roof and opened it slowly and sniffed the air. "Shit!" he muttered and walked outside. He stood there taking in the figure before him. She was standing on the edge of the roof looking out at the city, oblivious to him. "What are ya doing here? Superhero gig not exciting enough, had to go back to being a terrorist."

The figure slowly turned and looked at Logan. "Who said I ever stopped being a terrorist, sugah?"

"I wouldn't doubt that Rogue. So how much did ya get for all the secrets ya took from your family, the ones that took ya in, the ones that helped ya, saved ya sorry ass a countless times?" Logan growled.

"Help me? Ya didn't do a damn thing to help me! Ya don't know how many times I wanted ta just let every single one of ya die, how many times I just wanted to stay out of the way when the fist started flyin'. I would still be there bleedin' ya dry of secrets if it weren't for ya and that stupid Swamp Rat!" she spat and turned facing away from Logan. She knew he had too much honor to attack her in the back.

"That Swamp Rat loved ya, more then ya know. Ya missed out on a good thing Rogue, he could have made ya happy if ya gave it a chance. But ya screwed up, and now he's mine, and I'm not stupid enough to let go of a good thing." Logan's com badge blinked interrupting him. 

"We have them apprehended here, you have the fourth, Logan?" came Scott's voice over the air waves.

"I'm working on it Cyke." Logan said and threw the com badge over the edge of the roof. "I'm giving ya a chance girl, ya can leave and I'll tell them that I never saw ya. I never want to see or hear about ya again. If I do, the next time I won't be so nice."

Rogue laughed and turned to face Logan. "Do ya really think ya have so much power that ya can give me orders? Ya don't control me!" She screamed and swiftly flew towards Logan crushing him against an air conditioning unit. "No one tell's me what to do!" She reared back to punch Logan. Logan ducked the punch and managed to get away from her hold. 

Logan back up putting distance between him and her, quickly thinking what he should do next. Rogue screamed and flew towards Logan again, her anger making her sloppy. Logan grabbed her wrist and with all his strength, pulled her to the ground. In an instant he rolled on top of her and pinned her to the ground with two claws on either side of her neck, threatening with the third. "I didn't want to do this Rogue. After all the shit ya put my lover through he still doesn't wish ya dead, and I respect that. Now I tell ya again. I want ya to leave, and I never want to here from ya again!" 

"Logan! Rogue?" Scott made his way across the roof. "What the hell is going on here?"

Rogue took her opportunity and flipped Logan over, pinning him to the ground and grabbing his throat, crushing it. "Let's see if ya like what I did to Remy." Suddenly she was thrown off by an optic blast. She got up quickly and laughed. "I knew one day ya rule of not killin' was gonna get ya killed." She charged at Scott with full force, suddenly she was stopped by a stabbing pain in her chest. She looked down and saw three claws sticking out of her ribcage. As soon as she saw them they were gone, leaving her to drop to the ground. 

"I'm sorry girl, I gave ya the chance to walk away, ya should have taken it." He looked down at her, seeing there was no hope of her healing fast enough to save herself. "May whatever God is out there show mercy, even if ya don't deserve it." She closed her eyes and took a last breath. Logan looked up from the lifeless body to Scott. "What the hell am I going to tell Remy?"

"You saved my life Logan, that is what you are going to tell him, because it is true. This was self defence, he will understand, he loves you." Scott said while walking towards Logan. "Come on, lets go, Bishop and Bobby will be waiting for us in the Blackbird.We will tell the police that the fourth terrorist is on the roof, they can collect the body."

Logan sighed. "Ya don't think we should bury her at the mansion?"

"No Logan, she was never an X-men, in heart or mind. Let them deal with her." He pulled Logan into the stair well, and turned taking one last look at the body before closing the door.

---------------------

Logan was silent the whole way home, trying to think of a way to tell Remy about the mission and what he had done. The Blackbird landed in the hanger but he didn't move as Bishop and Bobby got off. Scott had told them what had happened and they both tried to tell Logan that it wasn't his fault, that there was no other way, but he didn't say anything. He just sat fearing that he was about to lose the one thing in his life that made him feel whole. 

Scott stopped in front of Logan on his way out of the cockpit. "You know Logan, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Remy knows that Rogue never loved him, that she was lying to him this whole time. I am not saying that he wanted her dead, but he is not going to let this destroy the relationship you have. He let her get in the way of you two before, he is not going to again." He patted Logan on the shoulder and walked out.

Logan breathed in deeply, calming himself, and stood. He needed to find Remy and explain and beg his forgiveness. He walked out into the hanger and was met by Jean. She gave him a sad look. "He knows Logan, he was in the com room when Scott called in and told me what happened. I think he went out to the dock. You should go out and talk to him."

Logan closed his eyes, and sighed. "Ok, Jeannie." is all he said as he walked out of the hanger towards the lake. He walked slowly, thinking over and over in his head what he was going to say. When he made it to the dock he stood at the entrance starring at Remy sitting on the edge. He remembered being in the position a little over a month ago. Then he was trying to fix Remy and Rogue's relationship, now he is trying to save his own. 

Like before, Remy broke the silence. "Cher? Ya gonna stand there all night, or are ya gonna join me?" Remy looked over his shoulder at Logan who didn't move from the beginning of the dock. "It's alright Logan, I know what happened. I don't blame y' for what happened. Y' had to do it to save Scott and yourself, its better this way. In my heart she died a long time ago, I lost her already. But I couldn't take losing y', cher. Y' own my heart, y' are my heart." He turned and looked at Logan. "Please come here." He reached his hand out, begging Logan to come and take it, and he did. 

Logan sat down next to Remy and raised his hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. "Darlin' I'm sorry, I tried to get her to walk away, but when she went after Scott." Logan was stopped by Remy's finger pressing against his lips.

"Shhhhh, I told y', it's alright, I don't need an explanation. I know y' wouldn't have done it her unless there was no other way. Y' are not like that, y' are not a killer, Logan. Je t'aime." He pulled Logan to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly. 

"I love ya, darlin'. I was so afraid I would lose ya." He buried his face in Remy's neck and began to cry softly. He was so overtaken by Remy's forgiveness and love that he could not hold back the tears. 

The stayed there for several minutes. Both feeling complete in so many ways, just holding each other in the night. Logan finally pulled away and brushed the tears from his eyes. "We better get in before Bobby comes out here with a camera. If he catches me crying, I will never live it down.

Remy smiled and kissed Logan, long and hard. "I got a place we can go." Remy gave Logan a look that he knew all too well.

"Really? And where would that be darlin'?" He gave Remy a sly grin and kissed him again, trailing up Remy's cheek and to his ear, nibbling on his lobe and back down his neck.

Remy moaned and finally answered. "There's this nice little jungle that I found in the mansion." Remy moaned again as Logan's hands worked up the back of his shirt.

"Mmmm, I remember that place." Logan purred and pulled up the Cajun suddenly, jerking him close, grinding his crotch into Remy's. Logan pulled Remy into a deep kiss, biting his lower lip as he broke away. "Let's go, before I take ya here on the deck." Remy moaned and they made there way to the mansion.

------------------

Next Morning.

Scott yawned as he walked into to Danger Room's computer tower to program in the day's sessions. He looked at the computer and it was already activated. "What the..." He walked over to the window and glanced down into the room at a vast jungle, complete with flying birds and a large waterfall in the corner. Not seeing anyone in the room he shook his head and walked back to the computer, turning off the program. Suddenly he wished he wouldn't have done it. His eyes widened to see Remy and Logan, naked, sleeping in the center of the room, where the waters edge once was. "I give up!" he screamed and stormed out of the door.

"Computer, restart program." Logan whispered and pulled the Cajun closer to him, tucking Remy's head under his chin. "I love ya." he whispered and kissed Remy's hair as he closed his eyes into dreams.

"Je t'aime" Remy whispered back and fell back to sleep in his lovers arms.

THE END.


End file.
